Big Brother Shintarou
by taikodrum
Summary: AU. MidoKuro. In which Kuroko is a kindergarten teacher whom Midorima's sister has a crush on.


**Big Brother Shintarou**

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke  
**Character(s):** Midorima Shintarou, Kuroko Tetsuya  
**Pairing(s):** Midorima/Kuroko

**Notes:** I named Midorima's sister, Sachiko.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

It was no secret that four-year-old Midorima Sachiko harbored a crush towards her kindergarten teacher. Apparently, a lot of her classmates share the same sentiment. However…

"When I grow up, I am going to marry Tetsuya-sensei!"

The sudden declaration of his adorable sister had Shintarou puke blood from the deadly combo of cuteness and horror. He shouldn't take these things seriously. Having a crush was a normal thing. Mother and Father would tell her that she was too young to think about marriage.

"Oh, that is nice Sachiko dear."

"He must be a good teacher."

_They gave their approval instead!_

No! He would not stand by and do nothing. Being the good older brother that he was, he would determine if the teacher was worthy of his sister's love. And if not, he would make sure bad luck would follow the man for the rest of his life.

"Ah, Shintarou dear, please don't bend the fork."

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya blinked at the strange high school student. By strange, he meant the black shades and frog toy. Little children huddled around, clinging onto their beloved teacher while gaping in awe. He would have the same reaction if it weren't for his poker face. The boy was indeed tall for someone his age and it made him envious.

And no, Kuroko wasn't short. He just happened to be surrounded by tall people most of the time.

In a monotonous voice, he greeted, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"My name is Midorima Shintarou and I am here," a bandaged hand squeezed the frog toy, making it squeak, "to judge you." If the boy was trying to intimidate him, then he was doing it wrong.

In any case, the only thing Kuroko could do was to prove that he does his job well as a teacher.

.

.

.

.

.

"Why are you so tall?"

"Is your hair made of grass?"

"Can I climb on you?"

Midorima never expected that this would be difficult. At the far corner of the playground, he sat while some of the children clung to him, some pulled on his hair, and some tried to climb on. Was it part of the teacher's plan? To use these children and distract him from his goal? Fortunately, he had the secret weapon to tear the children's attention away from him. He opened his bandaged hand and started to squeeze the frog toy repeatedly.

_Squeaksqueaksqueaksqueaksqueak!_

"So fast!"

"Why is the frog squeaking?"

"Shouldn't it be croaking?"

Good job, Kerosuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko watched some of his students flocking around the strange boy and his equally strange toy. What on earth was he doing? Perhaps it would be better if he tried not to understand.

A tug on his hand caught his attention and he looked down to see Sachiko, looking a bit shy. It was rare for her to look like this. Usually, the green-haired girl would be brimming with energy. "What is it, Sachiko-chan?" he asked, his voice gentle.

A moment of hesitation but Sachiko found the courage to push a piece of paper onto his hands. Kuroko found a circle for a head, a smiley face, messy light blue hair, white T-shirt, green apron, and brown pants—all drawn with crayons.

"Is this for me?"

Sachiko nodded, eyes downcast.

"Thank you. I will treasure it," Kuroko said, a warm smile on his face as he pat her head.

That was enough for her to blush before scurrying off to the opposite direction. Such an adorable child. Her brother however…

_SQUEAKSQUEAKSQUEAKSQUEAKSQUEAKSQUEAK!_

Kuroko never heard such an aggressive squeaking noise until now.

.

.

.

.

.

Midorima pushed up his sunglasses, his frog toy worn out from all those squeaking and abuse from the children. "I cannot allow you to marry my sister," he declared.

"Please do not worry, Midorima-kun. I've already turned down several marriage proposals." Kuroko remained calm as the other boy sputtered. "You certainly care a lot for your sister, skipping a day of school to watch over her."

"Hmph." Midorima regained his composure. "I'm not concerned. I simply want to make sure she doesn't do anything she would regret in the future. I can handle school." But tomorrow, Miyaji-senpai would surely give him a beating before asking why he skipped basketball practice.

Kuroko stared at him for a good one minute before commenting, "Midorima-kun is strange."

"S-Strange?" Midorima sputtered in surprise. He had been doing a lot lately around this guy. "What do you mean by that?"

Instead of a clear answer, only a soft chuckle came. "I am only teasing, Midorima-kun."

He felt his ears burn, turning away immediately. "You're the one who's strange."

.

.

.

.

.

"See you tomorrow, Sensei!"

Class had ended and one by one, children hugged Kuroko goodbye before running off towards to their parents or guardians. Although the day had been more exhausting due to the unexpected appearance of a certain person, everything turned out well.

"Sensei, bye-bye!" Sachiko waved at him after the hug and rushed to her brother's side.

Oh, that's right!

"Ah, please wait," he called out to the both of them before they could leave. "Will you please give me your hands?"

Sachiko readily gave out her hand with an energetic, "Yes!"

Midorima seemed reluctant at first but gave in eventually.

Kuroko nodded before placing each of them a candy in green wrapper. "Here."

"Wah! Thank you, Kuroko-sensei!"

The youngest of the two certainly appreciated the gift, however, the eldest gave Kuroko an incredulous look.

"What is this for?"

"We usually give sweets as reward to children for doing good things."

"I'm not a child," Midorima huffed, offended that he had been regarded as a child.

"No, but you're a good brother. Isn't that right, Sachiko-chan?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes!" The little green-haired girl answered happily.

"See? She is truly lucky to have a brother like you, Midorima-kun."

For some reason, Midorima averted his gaze from him and quickly turned his back. "Hmph. Sachiko, time to go home."

"Sensei, see you tomorrow!"

One last wave and the Midorima siblings finally left.

What a strange reaction from Midorima-kun… Kuroko shouldn't dwell on it too much. Now, time to clean up!

.

.

.

.

.

Sachiko squeezed her brother's hand as the two of them walked through the quiet streets. "Onii-chan, I like Tetsuya-sensei a lot. Does Onii-chan like him too?"

"Well, I don't particularly hate him," Midorima answered, his gaze remained on the candy. "But I still don't approve of you marrying him in the future."

"Then, what if Onii-chan marries Tetsuya-sensei?" Green eyes gazed at him innocently.

"Eh?" Midorima's face bloomed into a beautiful shade of red. "I'm not marrying him!"


End file.
